The Grass is Greener
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: Everyone has someone they don't get along with. Fairies are no exception. So, when an invention goes haywire and effects eight different fairies, including Tink and her friends, how will they manage? Follow the fairies through their adventure to cope with each other when disaster strikes. For the most part, things are all fun and games until things take a turn for the worst...


**This story is one I decided to work with my sister on. She loves Disney Fairies and wanted me to write a story so I eventually caved in. This is what we came up with.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tinkerbell's POV<strong>

"Alright, Cheese. That's the last load!" I shout as Cheese, the Tinker's adorable helper mouse, brings in the last load of reeds. I swing around the tool in my hand(a personal invention of mine) which is a wooden rod with string running along the side of it. Dangling at the end of the string is a hook— which I used to fasten around the rope on the reeds. I hefted up the reeds with surprising ease and began to carry them over to the other girls. Well, actual it wasn't _surprisingly_ easy.

You see, the mechanics of this invention all revolves around proportion. The angle of the rod—

"There they are!" Rosetta exclaimed, flying up to the load I was carrying. I nodded.

"Yep. Just tell me where you want me to set them." I asked. Rosetta looked around, as if considering where to put them. She pointed to a spot beside her.

"Why don't you just put them here for now?" Rosetta said kindly.

"Will do." I said. Using the spinning contraption on the side of the rod, I lowered the string causing the invention to settle the reeds down nicely on the ground beside Rosetta.

"Thank-you sugarcane!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"Your welcome—" At that moment, I was interrupted by my friend Fawn who sounded _very_ upset.

"Rosetta!" Fawn shouted, flying towards us.

"What is it dear?" Rosetta asked, her cheerful voice ringing like Christmas bells. She obviously didn't notice the tone of Fawn's voice. Fawn landed beside me, her arms crossed over her chest. She narrowed her eyes at the red-headed Garden talent.

"Can you explain to me _why_ my friend Bucky has a pedicure?" Fawn demanded, her tone harsh. Rosetta laughed.

"Sweetie, I'm sure I don't know a 'Bucky'." Rosetta replied, giving one of her signature smiles. Fawn's fists clenched and she took a deep breath as if to calm herself. Maybe she should try counting...

"Bucky, you know..." Fawn began looking at Rosetta. She still looked clueless as ever. "The squirrel you painted the nails of."

"Oh, _that_ one! Well, you can thank me later, darling." Rosetta said, waving her hand. She flew over to some flowers and began to arrange them. "Bucky looks so much more prettier now..."

"Rosetta," Fawn said as levelly as possible. "Bucky is a boy."

"Is he?" Rosetta paused. "Oh, well. Doesn't mean he can't look pretty."

"Rosetta..." Fawn said, in an-almost-growl. Finally, Rosetta seemed to notice how mad Fawn was getting. She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"What is it?" Rosetta demanded.

"Bucky is a _boy_. Boys don't _do_ pretty..." Fawn explained. Rosetta huffed.

"You don't either, apparently." Rosetta retorted, turning heel. I gasped at my friend's cold words.

"You take that back!" Fawn shouted, blocking off Rosetta's path.

"I didn't think beauty mattered to you." Rosetta said, crossing her own arms over her chest.

Fawn pouted. "Just because I don't make it the center of my life like _you_ do, doesn't mean it's not important!"

"It is _not_ the center of my life!" Rosetta said in her, 'I'm shocked, appalled and aghast' tone.

"Right," Fawn exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "It is your whole life!"

Rosetta gasped. "You take that back!"

"Make me." Fawn said. She placed her hands on her hips and she had a stare-down with the Garden talent.

"Now, come on guys..." I said.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Fairy Mary ask. She held her clipboard against her hip and pressed her lips together in disproval.

"Of course, Fairy Mary! Everything's fine." I reassured her.

"I would hope so, the queen is coming by soon to check on the parties preparations." Fairy Mary said, beginning to check something off on her list.

"T-The queen?" I stuttered. Fairy Mary nodded and flew off. Pfft, easy for _her_ to stay calm. She is the queen's best friend! She doesn't have to worry about approval or anything.

"You know, _Fawn_, you really should consider making beauty a bit more prominent in your life." Rosetta said. "You could use it."

"Well, at least I don't make it the center of my life and _still_ look bad, like you!" Fawn said. I winced. Ouch, this isn't going to be good...

Rosetta's face went through a variety of reactions. First was disbelief, then shock and finally she was enraged.

"WHAT?!" She practically screeched, drawing the attention of all the nearby fairies. Alright, time for an intervention.

"Guys, calm down." I said. "The queen's coming here soon."

"That doesn't matter." Rosetta said, waving me off. "She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Yeah!" Fawn said, ironically agreeing with her. "This is between me and Rosetta!"

"Ugh." I shook my head, deciding that they were a lost cause.

"Is everything alright, dewdrop?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and smiled.

"Silvermist!" I said. My dark haired water-talent friend came flying over with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. I sighed in exasperation.

"Fawn and Rosetta are arguing over the _stupidest_ thing." I said.

"What would that be?"

Vidia came flying over with a smirk on her face. She probably figured that anything they were fighting over was worth laughing about(and to a degree, she's right).

"Oh, Rosetta painted Bucky's nails—" I began.

"Who's Bucky?" Silvermist asked.

"He's this squirrel..." I explained. Vidia quirked an eyebrow.

"So, they are arguing over a squirrel?" Vidia asked.

"Basically, yes." I said. Vidia rolled her eyes.

"I knew it would be dumb but I honestly didn't think it would be _this_ dumb." Vidia said. Silvermist pursed her lips and clasped her hands in front of her mouth.

"This isn't good. Friends shouldn't argue about this kind of stuff." Silvermist said.

"Argue about what?" Iridessa asked, flying over. I face-palmed.

"Just... forget about it. Rosetta and Fawn are fighting." I said. Iridessa gasped and put her hands to her face.

"F-Fighting?! But, the queen is going to be arriving soon! What will she think if she sees how disorderly we are acting?" Iridessa stuttered with growing anxiety.

"She'd probably be amused." Vidia replied wearing a smirk.

"A-Amused?!" Iridessa screeched, taken aback.

Vidia shrugged. "Sure. I know I would."

"Don't be ridiculous Vidia!" I said. "The queen is stately, dignified and, and... queen-ly."

"Right." Vidia rolled her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. That's when Fairy Mary came over again.

"Why are you all moping around?" Fairy Mary asked us. "The queen is going to be here any minute!"

"Well, I'm here to tell you that it's all _Fawn's_ fault." Rosetta said. Fawn's jaw dropped.

"What? Don't throw around blame!" Fawn shouted.

"Thank-you." I said.

"After all, it's _your_ fault Rosetta!" Fawn added. UGH! When will this end...

Fairy Mary looked over my head, her eyes widening.

"What is it Fairy Mary?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing." Fairy Mary mumbled. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

She flew off towards a rock with vines hanging over it. I watched her as her head spun back and forth as if she was looking for someone. As soon as she was sure the coast was clear, she flew _through_ the vines. How'd she do that? Shouldn't there be solid rock behind there? Unless...

"A secret passage." I whispered in amazement. Then I looked at my friends only to find them all either arguing with each other or watching in amusement(as in Vidia's case).

"Guys." I said. They all continued to argue, drowning out my voice.

"GUYS!" I shouted. They all looked at me.

"What?" They asked. I pointed to the rock Fairy Mary had went through.

"You see that over there?" I asked. Vidia quirked an eyebrow.

"It's... a rock." Vidia deadpanned.

"No, no, no. That isn't it." I said.

"So... it isn't a rock?" Silvermist asked, her face drawn together in a puzzled look.

"NO! I mean... it _is _a rock technically." I stuttered, trying to form the words I wanted to say. Now all my friends gave me a confused look.

"So, what's the point of this?" Vidia asked. My friends waited for an answer. I took a deep breath.

"There's a secret passage there."

All my friends looked shock and said a very confused, "What?!" omit Silvermist who said, "Cool."

"Look guys, let's hurry over there and-" I began before I was rudely interrupted _again_.

"Noooooo way Tink." Iridessa whimpered while backing up and waving her hands in front of her face. "Going to a secret passage? That equals: Bad Idea."

"Come on, Dessa." I said. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Left it at home." Iridessa stuttered, trying to fly off.

"Wait! Don't leave." I cried out to her.

"I don't know." Rosetta said. "She might have a point."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Vidia said, placing her hands on her hips. "Secret passages tend to be _secret_ for a reason."

"I can't believe you guys." I said, looking at all of them in disbelief. They shrugged their shoulders in apology. I felt my face grow warm. "Fine! I don't need you anyway! I'll go by myself."

"W-Wait Tink!"

I flew off towards the rock, ignoring their warnings and calls to come back. Fairy Mary went through this rock so how dangerous could it be? I peaked my head through the vines and looked around. A secret stairwell? Bingo.

"Tink, come back here!" Iridessa shouted at me. I looked back at my friends.

"I'm going inside." I said. I ducked inside the vines, feeling the cool air from the tunnel hit my face. It felt refreshing to be in here after standing out in that scalding heat. I peered through the darkness to see a door at the bottom of the steps. A grin appeared on my face and I quickly began to fly down towards it.

"Tink!" I heard Fawn shout, her voice echoing throughout the tunnel. She must've come into the tunnel for her voice to be echoing like that. Maybe my friends were planning on joining me! I landed in front of the door and brushed my hand against it.

"No doorknob, how odd..." I muttered to myself.

"TINK!" Rosetta shouted and grabbed me rather forcefully by the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" Rosetta hissed. I snatched my arm away.

"I'm trying to figure out where Fairy Mary went." I explained to my friend(who was acting rather rude).

"Sweetness," Vidia said, false sugar coating her tone. "It's not your job to _babysit,_ Fairy Mary."

I decided to ignore my friends and I began to inspect the door.

"Tink..." Silvermist said quietly, some warning in her tone.

Although the door had no visible doorknob on it, it had six circular disks that were arranged in a circle on it, with one other circle in the center(wow, I sure said circle a lot in that sentence). Each of the individual circles had a number on it. The numbers were random too. One circular disk had _2, 4, 5, 2, 7,_ _5_. Another was _3, 6, 2, 7, 6, 4_...

"This is tricky." I mumbled trying to figure out if there was a mathematical formula to this problem.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Iridessa said again. "Maybe we should turn back. Please...?"

This doesn't make sense. There doesn't seem to be a mathematical formula for this door. Maybe there's a clue around here...

"Tink, what are you doing?" Vidia asked me in annoyance. I felt along the walls around the area of the door. My eyes strained to see through the darkness, trying to find some sort of scribbling or a rock that can move. My hand ran over a particular crevice in the rock that didn't feel natural. I got closer to inspect it. It looks like a slot.

"I think I know part of the puzzle." I said. I took out the center circle on the door and inserted it into the slot.

_"Just as I thought. One of the circles fit into the slot."_ I thought to myself. The rocks began to shift and move apart. Iridessa grabbed my arm.

"W-What's happening?" Iridessa stuttered.

"Oh Dessa," I said. "Don't be such a spaz."

I placed the disk back in the center and flew through the new entrance. My friends followed me through, a little less anxious now that they were finally starting to become curious too.

"Wow." I breathed out. We entered a humongous room with inventions piled all over the place. This room had at least several floors to it. If you could even call it a room it was so large.

"Double wow." Rosetta breathed out, her eyes widening. My friends may not care much for inventing like me, but this place was impressive, they had to admit that.

"...looking for." I heard Fairy Mary's voice say from a floor down below say. I looked over a railing.

"It's Fairy Mary." I whispered and my friends joined me.

"Who's she talking to?" Fawn asked. I strained my ears to make out the other voice.

"...Need to find an..." I couldn't hear the rest of what that other voice said nor could I distinguish who it was.

"Wait a sec... I recognize that voice." Vidia said. It was then Fairy Mary stepped out from behind a pile of inventions with her mysterious guest.

"QUEEN CLARION!" We all screeched. They swung there heads up to look at us. The queen's eyes went wide.

"Girls, what are you doing here?!" Queen Clarion shouted up to us.

"Oops." I mumbled. We weren't suppose to be spotted. Silvermist choose this moment to slip away to who knows where. Queen Clarion and Fairy Mary flew up to where we stood. Fairy Mary's face was beat red and she looked positively irate while Queen Clarion's lips were pursed together in uncharacteristic anxiety.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Queen Clarion asked. Once again, I was shocked to find that Queen Clarion's voice sounded more anxious than angry.

"Um, we kinda followed Fairy Mary." I admitted.

"What? How dare you!" Fairy Mary said, her tiny round fists shaking up at us. "Do you realize how much trouble you can cause by doing this—?"

_SMASH!_

All the heads swung around towards the sound of the crash and saw a disoriented Silvermist with an invention laying at a heap in front of her feet. When Fairy Mary saw the invention, the red color left her face and she let out an undignified _eep!_

"What did you do?!" Fairy Mary screeched, flying up to the invention and trying to scoop up the pieces. Silvermist chewed on her lip and bent down on her knees beside Fairy Mary. She picked up two of the larger pieces and smashed them together.

"I can fix it..." Silvermist said. The two pieces she had smashed together chipped. Fairy Mary let out another dying noise. Queen Clarion quickly came by her side.

"It's alright, Mary." Queen Clarion said reassuringly. "We can fix it."

The machine started to make a whizzing sound.

"Uh... girls?" Iridessa said, pointing at the invention nervously. "I think we have a problem..."

A bright light suddenly emitted from the machine, blinding us.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. That was the first chapter.<strong>

**Btw, I'm writing this story with my sister and she's gotten frustrated with me because I left the chapter off on a cliff-hanger. So, it's not only you guys it frustrates.**

**So, tell me if you want to see more of this story. I'm kind of busy right now with another story so I might not update this soon but we'll see how popular this gets. I usually try to update stories that have a lot of fans because I don't want to piss off a lot of people. If I have a choice between updating an unpopular story and a popular one I pick the popular one because the unpopular one will have less people yelling at me for taking so long.**

**Please review and tell me of my awesomeness! (New fans to my stories, know this: I have a terrible ego and it must be fed a minimum of one compliment per day. But I'm awesome so I'm _worth it._)**


End file.
